Merc For Hire
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Summary: After Naruto and Sasuke fought at the Valley of The end Sasuke left but instead of Kakashi finding Naruto his unconscious body is washed away down the river his body is found by Slade/Deathstroke a mercenary. Slade trains Naruto to become his successor. Naruto having had enough of being treated like crap by everyone he gives up his life as a shinobi to become Deathstroke
1. A Path Ends And New Path Begins

**Merc For Hire Part 1 A Path Ends And New Path Begins**

 **Summary: After Naruto and Sasuke fought at the Valley of The end Sasuke left but instead of Kakashi finding Naruto his unconscious body is washed away down the river his body is found by Slade/Deathstroke a mercenary. Slade trains Naruto to become his successor. Naruto having had enough of being treated like crap by everyone gives up his life as a Shinobi to become a mercenary a new path for Naruto.**

 **A/N: This isn't a Batman Crossover only a Naruto/Deathstroke crossover Naruto won't use guns or anything just Also Naruto doesn't leave this universe. Katana's and his normal Shinobi weapons with maybe some smoke grenades and other stuff. The Pairing will be a small Harem It won't be hard to find out who's in it.**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Talking To Inner Sakura'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Sasuke stands over Naruto's beat up body "I allowed you to live Dobe, next time I will kill you."

Sasuke kicks Naruto in the face sending him further into the river he then walks off. A short time later Kakashi arrives and sees the destruction but sees no bodies he sees blood in the river he sighs "Shit what happened where are they no bodies nothing could they both be dead crap I have to report this."

Kakashi **Shunshin's** away not knowing that Naruto's barely conscious body is drifting further down the river until out of nowhere his body is picked up and dragged out of the river. Naruto's barely sees his rescue all he sees is white hair before he loses consciousness.

Kakashi arrives back in Konoha Tsunade's there alongside the rest of the Konoha 11 minus the ones in the hospital. Tsunade looks at Kakashi and notices he can't look her in the eye "Where is Naruto."

Kakashi sighs "I don't know when I arrived I saw mass destruction blood all over the place but no bodies either Sasuke won whereas he killed Naruto or Naruto's been captured."

Tsunade looks stunned _This can't be_ "No, bodies did you check everywhere."

Kakashi blinks several times"Er well no Hokage-Sama I thought I should notify you."

Tsunade sighs "Get back out there and search find something now go."

Kakashi nods "Understood Hokage-Sama."

The rest of The Konoha 11 are in shock not believing what could have happened possibly two of their classmates could be dead. Sakura looks shocked possibly losing both of her teammates is hard to take of course she cares about Sasuke more then Naruto.

Several hours later Tsunade's in her office when Kakashi enters the room Tsunade looks up she's about to ask but when she sees Kakashi's head drop she closes her mouth "Well."

Kakashi sighs "I searched everywhere my ninja hounds sensed one person head off in one direction Pakkun said it was Sasuke as for Naruto nothing it's like he just vanished not to mention it's rained after about an hour of getting to the scene his scents is long gone I don't know what to say it's looking like Sasuke killed Naruto and must have used a Katon to dispose of the body."

Tsunade nods "You can go you look terrible."

Kakashi nods "I'm sorry Tsunade-Sama I know you cared about Naruto so did I."

Tsunade nods and Kakashi leaves only then do the tears start falling from Tsunade's eyes yet again someone she's cared about is dead.

It's been two days since Kakashi returned there was a funeral for Naruto all the Konoha 11 were there as well as the Ichiraku's. The sensei were all there along with them Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon and there with Iruka-Sensei.

Anko Mitarashi's was there also she didn't know Naruto that well but he was like her in a way. The last people there are Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Moegi, Konohamaru, Udon, Ayame, Shizune, and Tsunade are all crying nobody else came not that that was a surprise there's been mass parties since the news of Naruto's death.

Tsunade wanted to beat the hell out of all of them even the Konoha 11 were shocked seeing the villagers celebrating not knowing why they were only the adults knew why.

Miles away Naruto opens his eyes and groans he looks around seeing a room he's lying on a bed in a room that he's never seen before. He sits up and groans "Where am I."

He hears a door open and looks towards the door and sees a man standing there with short white hair "So you're awake it's about time I don't know how you healed yourself but I'm glad you're from Konoha right."

Naruto nods "Yes crap how long have I been out where's Sasuke."

The man smirks "You've been unconscious for two days as for the guy you fought he left quite a brutal fight close fight but I noticed you could have killed him but hesitated why."

Naruto sighs "I didn't want to kill him I wanted to bring him back to Konoha."

The man nods "The names Slade what's yours."

Naruto sighs "Naruto Uzumaki."

Slade nods "The healing makes sense you're the Jinchuriki of the nine-tailed beast explains a few things I was just in Konoha seems the villagers are partying haven't stopped for two days they must really hate you."

Naruto lowers his head in shame "They do."

Slade nods "Saw a funeral yours I believe sucks to be you so tell me what are you going to do go back and ruin the party."

Naruto shakes his head "No they think I'm dead everyone hates me there I'm better off staying dead."

Slade nods "I see so what you going to do now."

Naruto sighs "I don't know, why did you save me."

Slade grins "Let's say I know what would happen if you died the Kyuubi would be released and in a few years it would return personally that's not something that I would enjoy seeing."

Naruto nods "I never knew that it would come back so what are you who are you."

Slade grins "Well as I said my names Slade or Deathstroke I'm a mercenary affiliated to nobody working for myself."

Naruto grins "The pay any good."

Slade grins "It's not bad why do you ask."

Naruto grins "Train me to become a Mercenary."

Slade grins "Heard your Jiraiya's Toad apprentice did you sign the Toad Contract."

Naruto nods "Yea, why."

Slade grins "Well you don't have it anymore."

Naruto's confused "What do you mean."

Slade grins "Well technically you died not long after I brought you back to my home you was dead for like five minutes I may be a Mercenary but I know that when someone dies their contract expires."

Naruto nods "Well OK so you going to train me then."

Slade grins "Sure why not let's start by getting you some decent clothes because Orange are you trying to make yourself a target."

Naruto sighs "You think I had a choice this is the only thing those damn villagers sold me."

Slade laughs "They really did want you dead then your better off without them you ready to do what I say training will be hard no fucking whining also I won't train a weakling.

He smirks "As a mercenary, we work for nobody but ourselves now we fight for whoever pays us one day we could be Konoha's enemies the next mission there allies will you kill Leaf Shinobi."

Naruto sighs "I can't I'm sorry they may hate me but not everyone does I still have some friends."

Slade grins "Good that's what I'd hope you say I don't want a mindless drone I want you to think for yourself still there is some Konoha people you can kill you heard of ROOT."

Naruto shakes his head "No, who are they."

Slade grins "There like ANBU but there pretty much emotionless drones their leader is a man named Danzo looks like a half mummy he's as corrupt as they come."

He sighs "I heard not long ago Hiruzen the Hokage died what would you do If I told you that Danzo was working with Orochimaru and helped him get in and out of Konoha during the invasion."

Naruto clenches his fists "Then I will kill Danzo for helping in Jiji's death. I will kill any Root I see but you said there like ANBU how can you tell them apart."

Slade grins "Good question you have to read their body language plus ANBU have a Tattoo on their arm ROOT don't they also have a seal under there tongue meaning they can't betray the mummy so are you ready to train I will teach you everything you need to know to kill infiltrate the works boy."

Naruto nods "I'll do it."

Slade grins "Then from now on your known As Deathstroke only I will call you Naruto now there are rules you can't meet your old friends they are dead to you if you happen to meet them your to act like you don't know them."

Naruto "I understand."

Slade nods "Then let's start with some training I saw you fighting with that brat and your Taijutsu is abysmal who the hell taught you how to fight."

Naruto sighs "Me."

Slade raises an eyebrow "You taught yourself why."

Naruto sighs "The teachers hated me remember plus I don't have parents I had to train myself."

Slade nods "Well that will change starting now so get your ass up there's clothes on the chair."

Naruto nods "Yes Slade-Sensei."

Slade sighs "No Sensei crap it's Slade or Deathstroke just like you are Naruto or Deathstroke understand."

Naruto nods "Yes Slade."

Slade nods "Train then we eat now I know you know Maito Guy right."

Naruto nods "Yea why."

Slade grins "My training makes it look like he's not training at all you will grow to hate me and that's what I want, wait I actually remember Hiruzen talking about you, your that kid who can create clones right."

Naruto nods "Yes."

Slade laughs "Excellent create 10 clones no 20 and I will instruct them all but for you, I have something else I want you to poison yourself and become immune to each one like that crazy snake lady Anko something."

Naruto nods "Oh OK, I really am going to hate you."

Slade grins "Good, pain makes you stronger knowing how you grew up this should be nothing especially with that fox healing you."

Naruto nods and Slade leaves the room and Naruto gets dressed "This is going to suck."

 **In a way, I'm glad this is happening you'll become strong now I can't have a weak vessel**

Naruto snarls ' _ **Shut it you damn fox.'**_


	2. Mission For The Leaf

**Merc For Hire Part 2 Mission For The Leaf**

 **A/N: Here is chapter 2 sorry if you wanted to see him train but I'll be doing a time skip to the start of Shippuden well hope you enjoy. This chapter is a bit slower than the previous one still I hope you enjoy it**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Talking To Inner Sakura'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's been two and a half years since Naruto's apparent death in that time Naruto's become a machine figuratively speaking, of course, he's trained his body and mind. He's improved a lot his Taijutsu is if Slade had to guess was High Jōnin, His Ninjutsu the same pretty much everything but Stamina is Jōnin level but Stamina is ANBU level his only weakness is Genjutsu but he can dispel them no problem.

Naruto's already made a name for himself as not only Deathstroke like Slade but also Neo which he goes by now. It was ironic a few months earlier when Slade and Naruto were on a mission and they came across Jiraiya, Slade looked at Naruto but he just carried on walking.

In Konoha Shizune walks into the Hokage's office a lot of people thought that with Naruto gone Tsunade would move on but she didn't. Tsunade looks up from a report "What is it Shizune not more paperwork."

Shizune smiles "Yes but I have an urgent message from the fire Daimyo here."

Tsunade takes the scroll from Shizune and opens it "I see Rogue Nin's joined together and are terrorizing the land of fire and he wants me to deal with it well this is strange."

Shizune looks up "What is it Tsunade-Sama."

Tsunade is confused "He wants us to hire Deathstroke and form a team of a Tracker, A Medic and a long range fighter to deal with this threat pretty demanding aren't we."

Shizune is confused "Deathstroke isn't he that mercenary."

Tsunade nods "Yes, NEKO."

A purple haired member of ANBU appears next to Shizune "What can I do for you Hokage-Sama."

Tsunade sighs "You know Deathstroke you know where he lives am I correct."

Neko nods "Yes Hokage-Sama he worked for the Sandaime in the past I will bring him myself."

Tsunade nods "Very Well dismissed."

Neko nods and vanishes Shizune turns to Tsunade "Why may I ask has the Daimyo requested a mercenary."

Tsunade shrugs "I don't know find me a member of each of what the Daimyo's requested."

Shizune bows "Yes Milady."

Meanwhile, Naruto and Slade are sparing when Naruto senses someone approaching "Slade we have company from the east one person heading this way."

Slade nods "I'll meet the person halfway you think a clone."

Naruto nods "Yes better to be safe than sorry."

Slade grunts " **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** " One clone appears "Go and find out what the person wants if it's an enemy kill them." The clone nods then run off "Well let's continue."

Yūgao jumps down but before she can move a sword is placed against her throat "What do you want ANBU."

Yūgao momentarily was frozen in place, she never saw him coming "Hokage-Sama requests your presence something about a mission for the Fire Daimyo."

The Slade clone removes the sword "You let your guard down Yūgao I told you never to do that."

Yūgao smiles "Sorry Sensei."

The Slade clone sighs "How many times have I told you not to call me your Sensei."

She smirks "Many times Slade my apologies it's been a while."

The Clone nods "It has well lead the way."

Yūgao and the clone jump away whilst a Naruto clone dispels. Naruto grins "ANBU one I know, well knew quite well when I was younger."

Slade nods "Description."

Naruto smirks "Purple hair ….."

Slade puts his hand up and smirks " Yūgao wonder what she wants."

Naruto smirks "How do you know her Slade."

Slade grins "Taught her how to fight with a blade but it's been some time since I saw her last a few months before Hiruzen died I believe."

Naruto nods "I see well your clone was following her so we'll find out soon enough."

Slade nods "Well let's take a break."

Meanwhile, Yūgao and Slade arrive in Konoha villagers stare at Slade but he hardly cares he's used to it as long as they fear him he hardly cares. Yūgao escorts The Slade, clone to Tsunade she enters the room and stays there whilst Slade walks to Tsunade.

He stops at her desk "Well, well, well little Tsunade's all grown up and now the Hokage Hiruzen would find that ironic so why am I here."

Tsunade smirks "It's been a while Slade and yes Sensei probably would have got a few chuckles out of me being the Hokage but I asked you here because The Fire Daimyo has asked for you to deal with a large group of Missing Nin."

She leans forward "These Rogue Nin's who are in the Land of Fire are causing problems there acting like nothing more than bandits but according to reports their base of operations is unknown so he asked for you as well as some of my Ninja's to find them and well do what you do best."

Slade grins "Unfortunately, I have a mission you see I'm a clone took on an apprentice and he advised me that because of my status in the Bingo book sending clones is easier not to mention safer so I decided to take his advice."

He smirks "My apprentice will do this mission he's also in the Bingo book under Deathstroke plus Alias of Neo, The Fire Daimyo doesn't actually know he's my apprentice, though he has met Neo once."

Tsunade grins "Getting old I see finding a replacement are we."

Slade smirks "Something like that I'll send him to Konoha to wait for your team but Neo will not follow your orders he's like myself, he follows his own rules but you already know that."

Tsunade nods "Understood."

The Slade clone nods "I don't know why you wear that ridiculous Genjutsu but that's just my opinion it was nice seeing you again Tsunade."

She smirks "And you Slade."

He nods then dispels. Tsunade nods "Neo I've heard of him that is all Yūgao."

Yugao nods "Understood Hokage-Sama."

Meanwhile, Back at the base Slade grabs his head "Man still can't get used to that well head to Konoha you have a mission apparently some Rogue Nin's are causing problems near the capital and the Daimyo requested me but he gets you meet up outside Konoha you will be accompanied by a small team you will not follow their orders, kill these Nin's and report back."

Naruto nods "Understood."

Slade grins "Well I guess I better get started on my own mission."

Naruto nods "See you soon."

Naruto then vanishes "Good luck brat not that you'll need it."

Back in the Hokage office three Kunoichi are standing in front of Tsunade's desk. Tsunade smiles "A girl squad interesting Ino Yamanaka I wanted a medic ninja and I know your not as skilled as Sakura but she is away on a mission so you will do, Tenten your weapons can do a hell of a lot of damage and Hana your here to track you have read the report and know what to do."

Ino sticks her hand up "Hokage-Sama who is this Deathstroke."

Tsunade grins "He's a mercenary a very dangerous one at that there is actually two Deathstroke's master and his apprentice Deathstroke is just a Title, he also goes by Slade."

She smirks "Now Slade has an apprentice that I wasn't aware of neither was the Daimyo but the Daimyo has met his apprentice his other name is Neo just as deadly he will be accompanying you three but he will not take orders from you Hana you will lead as you have more experience good luck it's B-Rank mission so be careful."

They all smile "Hai Hokage-Sama."

They then all leave the room and rush home to pack for their mission.

Meanwhile, Naruto's near the main gate waiting in a tree watching the gate. Whilst he's waiting he's talking to Kurama ' _ **I hope I don't get Sakura seriously I don't know what I saw in her.'**_

 **I have to agree with you there I don't know why you let her hit you and belittle you.**

Naruto sighs ' _ **I don't know how to answer that.**_ '

 **Ha ha ha you was infatuated with the girl still I'm glad you forgot about her.**

Naruto's about to reply when he sees three Kunoichi and three dogs heading to the gate.

Naruto immediately recognizes two as them as Ino Yamanaka and Tenten he then remembers the third one is Hana not that he's seen her much but he remembers she is Kiba's older sister, At least it's not that Pink haired Banshee

Naruto nods Wow, Ino's grown up same for Tenten might as well make myself known to them.

Ino, Tenten, and Hana have all signed out and are waiting for this Neo. Ino sighs "He's lat.."

Before she can finish Naruto appears in front of them they all step back and look at the Neo in front of them he is wearing body armor they can also see two Katana on his back along with multiple weapons half of his face is covered the other side is mainly covered also only showing his eye.

Hana steps forward "Hi I'm Hana."

Naruto/Neo sighs "Hana Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka and Tenten I know let's go."

Naruto turns away and starts walking The three of them look at each other and shrug then follow Naruto/Neo.

Tenten looks at Naruto's back _He's sure got a lot of weapons but who am I kidding so do I_.

Ino watches him also _He sounds young that's a freaky suit also I wonder who he is underneath the mask._

Hana watches him like the others _I wonder what his story is wonder why he wears a mask, maybe we can ask him later._

Naruto looks over his shoulder "It would be best to visit the capital get more info from the Daimyo's assistant then we can work from there get a lead."

Hana nods "Sounds good to me haven't been to the capital before."

Naruto nods "Too flashy for my taste." _Not to mention the Daimyo's granddaughter following me around like a love sick puppy_ "You can enter the capital I'll wait outside."

Hana nods "No problem how long to the capital."

Naruto thinks for a minute "A few hours at least.

Hana nods "Then let's pick up the pace."

Ino groans Tenten's used to a fast pace so she just smirks. Naruto nods and they speed up Naruto in the lead. Ino and Tenten and Hana and her dogs bringing up the rear.


	3. Mission Prep

**Merc For Hire Part 3 Mission Prep**

 **A/N: Here Is chapter 3 this chapter will not be very action packed that will be the next chapter this will show them arriving at the capitol and the crazy Daimyo's granddaughter hunting for Neo/Naruto. Until further notice the only time I will call Naruto, Naruto is if Slade is talking to him. It will be Neo until then.**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Neo, Hana, Ino, and Tenten have been traveling fast and after two hours they arrive near the capital Neo sighs "Well we are here speak to the Daimyo's assistant his name is Hiroyuki he should know what's going on."

Hana nods "Is there a reason you don't enter you know this Hiroyuki wouldn't it be easier for you to speak with him."

Neo looks at her "I don't take orders from you remember besides there is an annoying person I'd rather avoid so go right ahead."

Ino and Tenten grin Ino chuckles "Has Neo got women problems."

Naruto just rolls his eyes _She never changes still the flirt "_ Find out what you can."

Ino does a salute and grins before walking off with Tenten and Hana Neo watches them go and hears a chuckle **Checking out the blondes ass kid seems you did learn something from that pervert after all.**

Neo sighs ' _ **Shut it furball**_ '

An hour later, Hana, Ino and Tenten are talking to the assistant when they hear a girl shouting "Where is Neo I want my Neo-Kun." The girl comes around the corner she's about Ino's age with long brown hair she sees the three girls and approaches them "Where is Neo-Kun you better not be trying to take my Neo-Kun from me."

The Hiroyuki sighs "Sorry ladies this is Nasumi the granddaughter of the Daimyō." He turns to Nasumi it's not Neo it's Slade this time and you know how he is with this place."

Nasumi pouts "Why did that old timer come I want my Neo-Kun." She storms off and Hiroyuki sighs "She does not take a hint that girl."

Ino grins "You did just lie to her though."

Hiroyuki nods "Yes, she thinks because he saved her life their soul mates but he's never spoken to her and goes out of his way to avoid her usually sending in whoever he can sometimes a clone under a Henge he's probably well his clones have probably walked past her without her even noticing but she thinks there destined to be together I feel sorry for Neo really he's a very quiet young man more like actions speak louder than words type of guy."

Ino grins "We noticed."

Hiroyuki nods "So these bandits have been attacking every few days there are well I can hardly call them bandits there missing-nin our palace guards found that out the hard way."

Hana nods "Do you know the numbers."

Hiroyuki shakes his head "Unfortunately not the first attack was 50 then it was 200 then 100 then 250 our guards can't deal with them and the Daimyō is losing his patience he's had to cancel a tour of the fire nations because of this threat he can't out it back again we need this dealt with it is Neo correct."

Hana nods "Yes, well we think Tsunade said he'll be sending his apprentice although we have not seen this Slade."

Hiroyuki smiles "Age wise what would you put him."

Tenten speaks "Our age Ino's maybe."

Hiroyuki nods "Yes that's Neo, Slade is taller and a lot older easily in his 60's."

Hana nods "Can you tell us anything of importance their affinities maybe."

Hiroyuki rubs his chin "Well I've seen all five and Ranks all different I suppose unfortunately I can't give you much more than that I'm afraid."

Hana nods "That's OK we will deal with this threat you can count on us oh what location have they attacked from."

Hiroyuki nods "From all reports North so Have you all killed before." Hana and Tenten nod their heads Ino's shakes hers and he nods "I see then I suggest Mrs. Yamanaka that you let the other's do the hard part no doubt Neo will cut his way through them without mercy sometimes Neo is more vicious then Slade is but then other times he spares people he's a strange young man."

The three Kunoichi head back to where they left Neo they find him cleaning his swords he looks up when they approach.

Hana speaks as the leader "OK we didn't get much the numbers are unknown they've attacked with different amounts each time we did find out there more Missing-Nin's then Bandits although there could be some there but I doubt Missing-Nin will work with Bandits Hiroyuki says they use all the five affinities and the ranks are unknown but he thinks probably all ranks plus he needs this done soon the Daimyō has cancelled a tour of the Fire Lands once because of this threat he wants it done."

Ino grins "Nasumi sends her love."

Neo rolls his eyes "Annoying brat fine let's go Hana your the tracker you should use your dogs and do your thing, of course, Ino being a Medic should remain in the center with Tenten as the vanguard."

Hana nods "I would have suggested that too well let's go, everyone, of course, Neo you do whatever you think is best for yourself."

Neo nods "I usually do"

Hana nods "Oh Hiroyuki said they always come from the north."

Neo nods "Then we go North."

They all nod but before they move Ino sighs "Can't we rest my feet are killing me."

Neo sighs "Fine you can catch me up." He turns around and **Shunshin's** into the trees Ino watches him go then sits down as does Tenten Hana watches Neo go then sits down with Ino and Tenten.

Ino starts rubbing her feet "So what do you think his deal is."

Tenten shrugs "He seems cool I just have a strange feeling I know him."

Ino nods "Yea I get that feeling."

Hana who doesn't really know Ino and Tenten apart from what Kiba says "So who do you think it is."

Ino shrugs "Not sure the mask sort of camouflages the voice a bit."

Tenten nods "Well he knows our names that isn't a coincidence is it."

Hana shakes her head "He's a Merc he's probably got dossiers on all of us and most people it's creepy but it helps I guess."

Ino grins "He's sort of sarcastic but I think he sounds kind of cute."

Tenten rolls her eyes "Why am I not surprised."

Ino pulls a face "What do you mean by that tomboy."

Hana sighs "No bitching girls lets rest and have a quick bite to eat then let's follow."

Tenten nods "What if he finds them do you think he'll be OK."

Hana shrugs "From what Hiroyuki said he'll probably be fine but let's not let him have all the fun."

Ino sighs "You two enjoy fighting."

Tenten nods "Well Yea beats being a normal girly girl looking after her nails."

Hana sighs "Girls quit your bitching seriously."

Meanwhile, Neo has searched ahead he's already sent out clones North East and North West and straight up North he left one clone to watch them after 20 minutes the clone dispels so Neo knows there coming he also rolls his eyes "Why do I have to be stuck with three women."

He hears a chuckle **Oh come on would you rather have to put up with guys or three hot ladies**

Neo sighs ' _ **Shut it Kyuubi.'**_

He hears a growl **OK brat my name is Kurama, not Kyuubi that is just a title got that.**

Neo shrugs ' _ **Whatever furball'**_

Just then more clones dispel from the North Easthe summons a clone and tells him to stay and inform them when they arrive to head North East from this location he then continues North East.

10 minutes later Hana, Ino, and Tenten arrive he nods "He's gone North East." Then the Neo in front of them Dispels.

They all look at each other and shrugs and start heading North East like the clone of Neo said but Ino's getting suspicious _This is too weird he seems like we know him he uses clones It can't be though Naruto's dead._

Tenten looks at Ino who's in deep thought like she is but something is just not right _OK he seems familiar he uses clones it can't be Naruto he's dead but wait Kakashi never found any body did he could it be Naruto_ she looks over at Ino and she looks at Tenten. They both nod and keep going.

Hana who doesn't know Naruto at all apart from what Kiba told her but something is weird she will speak to Neo after the mission. But for now, they should all focus on the mission "Questions later girls let's focus on the mission."

They both nod "Hai." They all speed up. Hana can smell that Neo's not far ahead of them and he appears to have stopped. After a short run they catch up to Neo he looks over his shoulder.

They all stop on the tree or the next one then Neo speaks. "So we have found them I've sent clones all over there in a destroyed village my clones have looked all over and have got there number 300 exactly. Most of them are Chūnin there is a few Genin but why they became Missing-Nin is beyond me."

He looks at the all "There is at least 50 Jōnin level Ninja's I will deal with them first for some chaos I was able to henge a clone or two and walk straight in and plant exploding tags all over the place, should be easier enough to deal with a nervous panicked group of vermin then a coordinated unit of Ninjas but I'm a Merc I don't play fair as they wouldn't in my shoes."

Hana nods Tenten killing is never easy but these have caused chaos in the capital for too long plus their missing-nin they are traitors to their villages and have disgraced themselves so show no mercy for you shall receive none. Ino you are the medic stay back we will not be treated any of these they must all die do not act rashly fight if your attacked but do not confront the enemy."

Neo nods "And you."

She shrugs "I will do what needs to be done you don't have to worry about me."

Neo nods "Very well now let's show these idiots how to use their brains because they already messed up they have no idea who has come to kill them." Just then there are explosions all over the village just as the explosions go off Neo rushes in.


	4. Neo The Devil

**Merc For Hire Part 4 Neo The Devil**

 **A/N: Sup everyone, been a while since I updated this so let's get the show on the road yes I expect there will be flamers about Uzushiogakure being close to the capital but I hardly care there will be a surprise at the end so enjoy**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Neo rushes into the chaos pulling out his Katana and starts cutting down anyone in his path he sees where he placed one of the exploding tags and sees a group of 10 dead he smirks "Must have been a meeting place, stupid idiots." He looks around and sees ruins and for a moment gets dizzy _What the hell was that._

 **This is Uzushiogakure, kid the home of the Uzumaki Clan.**

Neo cuts down another two disorientated Ninjas ' _ **What I'm from a Clan.**_ '

 **Yeah, gaki The Uzumaki Clan were feared but this is all that's left of the village of Uzushiogakure.**

Neo sighs ' _ **I can't focus on that now.**_ ' He goes through some handsigns " **Shihōhappō** **Shuriken (All Directions Shuriken)** " He then quickly goes through more " **Fūton: Daitoppa: (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)** " With the added wind the Shurikens cut through multiple enemies.

Tenten and Hana are fighting but they watch Neo in amazement further back Ino's in the same boat. There all thinking _He has no problems with killing._

Tenten pulls out a scroll and does some handsigns " **Soshoryu (Twin Rising Dragons)** " Hundreds of weapons come out of the scroll killing the enemies coming towards them.

Hana goes through some handsigns " **Gatsūga (Fang Over Fang)** "

Ino throws a few Kunai she killed her first enemy a kid about her age he must have been a Genin she's sad about getting her first kill but she knows deep down it's what her job entails not that she has to like it. It seems that most of the missing-nin are after Neo but she watches him cutting them down with ease and even though it's sickening she does smirk "You really made a mistake attacking Neo"

Back with Neo, he goes through some of his own handsigns " **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**." At least a 100 Clones of Naruto appear and no order is given they just go into combat whilst he just stands there he looks around and sees Tenten's doing OK as is Hana he sees that Ino is handling herself OK seems she's got three kills herself but he notices she's not enjoying killing.

He's broken out of his thoughts when he hears a chuckle and looks at a pretty built man from Iwa "You will pay for killing my men I've heard about you Neo the Devil let's see what you got."

Neo looks at him "What you said something."

Back in Konoha Kakashi sneezes "Someone just quoted me" He shrugs and continues reading his book.

The man grows "You little punk."

Neo smirks "Who are you."

The man smirks "My name is...

Neo shouts "It doesn't matter what your name is let's see what you got old timer let me guess some lame ass Doton techniques you Iwa vagabonds are so lame."

The man growls "I'll show you bastard."

Neo rolls his eyes "Are you going to bore me to death with your pathetic threats or are you going to fight me, don't need to take your meds first do you what are you about 500 years old." The man lunges at Neo and they engage in a Taijutsu battle the old man might have the power on his side but he's slow and within a minutes he's taken a beating without laying a finger on Neo "Shall we go to Ninjutsu."

The man spits out blood "Arrogant bastard fine." He goes through some handsigns " **Doton: Doryūsō (Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears)** "

Neo rolls his eyes " **Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall).** "

The man grunts then watches Neo go through some more handsigns " **Fūton: Kazetaifū (Wind Release: Severe Wind Typhoon).** "

The old man is quickly dragged into the Typhoon and all you can hear is screaming as his body is shredded with the wind when he falls to the floor he's a bloody mess he looks at Neo _Of all my battles why did I have to come across Neo The Devil Kama's a bitch_.

Naruto watches him "So your the strongest here I take it your the leader of these vagabonds, no matter if this is the best I have to look forward to then I should have left it to the girls who are kicking your men's asses I guess I'll end it here " **Fūton: Kaza No Yaiba (Blade Of Wind).** "

Naruto watches as the man's head leaves his body he looks around and sees Tenten and Hana doing well still he then sees Ino stab one of the Nin's in the gut and he staggers away whilst Ino turns away to fight another Nin but the one who she stabbed must not have been hurt too badly as he throws a Kunai at Ino from behind he grunts and uses **Shunshin** to appear behind Ino and he takes the Kunai hit for her, unfortunately, it's in the eye.

Ino kills her enemy a Kunoichi she hears the grunt behind her and looks over her shoulder and sees Neo on his knees she then sees the Nin she stabbed before and she throws another Kunai killing him.

She then looks at Neo as he pulls himself to his feet as several Missing Nin surround both Neo and Ino "Stay beside me."

Ino looks at him "You OK are you hurt."

Neo grunts "It's nothing stay focused."

Ino nods and pulls out two Kunai the Missing Nin run at Neo and Ino Neo has a Taijutsu battle with them whilst Ino does also but also uses her Kunai when necessary, surprisingly Neo and Ino make a good team and neither of their enemies can get close after a few minutes the enemy Nin are all beaten around them. Naruto goes around cutting all their throats whilst Ino heals the few bruises she received earlier.

A short while later Tenten and Hana join them Neo has his back to them he reaches for the Kunai still in his eye and yanks it out and blood pours out of his eye. Ino looks at him "Neo let me look at you for injuries."

Neo doesn't want to show her "I'm fine I'll heal on my own."

He doesn't expect Ino to spin him around and she sees the damage to his eye as does Hana and Tenten. Ino is shocked "You took that for me, take off your mask so I can heal your face your mask is pretty shredded also." She reaches for his mask but he grabs her hand.

Neo looks at her "I'm fine."

 **Kid your eye is fucked I can't repair your eye.**

Neo grunts he's in shock and doesn't react in time as Ino takes off the mask and is shocked as is Tenten, Hana has never really seen Naruto before she notices the reactions of Ino and Tenten they obviously know who it is she notices Ino's crying.

Ino puts her hand on his cheek "Naruto you're alive."

Hana is shocked "Neo is Naruto. Ino sit him down this is a bad injury."

Tenten is shocked "Are you OK Naruto."

Naruto looks at her "What do you think Tenten."

She sighs "Sorry poor choice of words."

Ino is still shocked by all this but she hasn't pulled her hand from his cheek she can't believe Naruto got hurt defending her.

Naruto looks at her with one eye of course "Mission accomplished damn this hurts like hell."

Ino finally comes out of her trance and her hand starts glowing as she tries to heal the eye after a few minutes she stops "It won't repair I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto nods "It's OK, You should return to Konoha now your missions done."

Ino is shocked "Naruto you need to come back the Hokage may be able to do something."

Naruto looks at her "That's not my home anymore Ino."

Ino sighs "But your eye she may be able to help please just come back with us."

Hana rips some cloth and wraps it around his head covering the eye "Sorry that's all I can do it will keep it from getting infected until we get back."

Naruto nods he looks at Tenten "You've gotten better Tenten."

She smiles "Thanks, Naruto so have you nice Katana skills."

Naruto smiles he goes for the mask in Ino's hand but Hana puts a hand on his hand "Wait, leave it off it there's blood all over it, you don't want to get an infection if that's not your blood."

Naruto nods "Let's go."

Ino sighs "Let me clean up your face first there's blood all over it."

Naruto nods "OK."

Ino starts cleaning up his face being careful not to touch the eye after a short time she's done and they set off. Naruto summons a shadow clone and sends him to the capital with the message the mission has been accomplished. They took a break after an hour as there tired from the battle Ino again checks the eye feeling guilty he sustained the injury because she was careless she should have dealt with the Missing Nin instead of leaving him.

Several hours later they arrive back at Konoha Naruto put the mask on even though neither Ino or Hana were happy they understood why he did it he's dead afterall well declared dead. They head straight to the hospital and luckily or unluckily for Naruto Sakura and Tsunade are there Naruto didn't want to see Sakura again the girl he once had a crush on. Tsunade looks up "Your back mission accomplished I see so this is Neo then."

Ino bites her lip "He received a bad wound to his eye and we found something out also."

Naruto is glaring at Sakura and she's looking at him curiously. Tsunade notices the looks and then ushers them into a room and Naruto reluctantly sits on the bed Tsunade looks at Ino, Tenten, and Hana who are all nervous "What's wrong."

Ino looks at Hana and Tenten she then looks at Naruto and whispers _Sorry_ "Neo is Naruto."

Sakura looks shocked as does Tsunade she looks at the four of them before she quickly takes off the mask and is shocked and saddened by the injury as is Sakura. Everytime Ino sees the wound she feels guilty. "I tried to heal it but nothing worked."

Tsunade at first hugs Naruto glad that he's alive then she starts trying to heal his eye but after a short while she stops "I'm sorry I can't repair the eye" She whispers into his ear "Can't he heal it." When Naruto shakes his head she sighs "Well I'll have to put you under to take the eye out and get you a fake eye."

Just then Shizune comes in "Naruto-Kun but how" She then sees the eyes "Oh my what happened."

Sakura sees that Ino is crying and guesses he must have saved Ino and took the wound for her typical Naruto she thinks she can't believe he's alive why didn't he come back why become a mercenary and leave all his friends here. Sakura doesn't assist in the procedure she takes Ino, Tenten, and Hana outside and to the cafeteria. When they arrive Sakura sits Ino down "What happened how did Naruto get hurt."


	5. Not My Home Anymore

**Merc For Hire Part 5 Not My Home Anymore**

 **A/N: Hey everyone seems the reviews were pretty good Tsunade could probably repair the eye but I decided against it this chapter shows Sakura and Ino trying to get him to stay. There are signs of feelings for Naruto from Sakura and of course, Ino likes him this is a Harem story just so you all know. The people in the Harem have been decided already**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's been a two days since Tsunade put Naruto under so she could remove the eye it pained her to see this Naruto the boy well man now who was like her son losing an eye in a way she finds it ironic Slade has a fake eye and now so does his apprentice she was able to put in the fake eye it wasn't blue though unfortunately, it was blood red, but he seemed to like it.

He's now resting in the hospital bed thinking about many things he never knew about like him being from a Clan why wasn't he told about this he had a right to know well he'll be going back to Uzushiogakure soon maybe he could find something if not then he'll get over it.

He thinks on Ino's reactions which were honestly strange it wasn't as if they were really friend before but since he saw her at the start of the mission he's thought about her often he was surprised not that he showed it that she could heal people maybe she's changed. He knows that he's met some beautiful women over the years but damn Ino was hot her body had grown still the flirt but that's OK.

Then there was Tenten she looked older a bit taller her body's changed he never noticed but she was kind of cute she seems to have improved also but she has trained alongside Bushy Brows and his crazy Sensei.

Then there was Hana he doesn't know much really about her he knows she's Kiba's sister she's older than him but that doesn't matter she is quite attractive, from watching her fight she was quite skilled still he doesn't know why he's really thinking about what there like he's not staying after all he's a mercenary now not a ninja not that he can't help out on occasion but Konoha isn't his home anymore.

Then even though he tried to forget her there was Sakura in a doctor's coat, she must have started taking her career seriously he is confused though the constant anger towards Sakura is confusing yes she was a total bitch to him, but he didn't really care about that Is it Kurama's doing could he be influencing the hate.

Anythings possible but if she asks him about teme Sasuke he'll tell her straight if he sees Sasuke then Sasuke dies end of, he's not going to search for him and if they hire him to get Sasuke he'll refuse he has no obligation to help after what that Teme did he was like a brother to him and he repaid that friendship by shoving a damn **Chidori** in his chest well fuck that if he sees Sasuke he dies. If Sakura asks him about the promise he made he'll tell her straight promise is over.

Kurama's told him he's fine somehow Tsunade was able to make his fake eye functional how she did that is beyond him but at least he can see again when he looked at the fake red eye he actually liked it he could see the sadness in Tsunade's eyes he still cared for her and she still cared for him after the surgery she actually hugged him and cried whilst hugging him for over 15 minutes.

He's broken out of his thoughts by the door opening and he looks up to see Sakura enter the room he automatically sees the blush on her face but when he looks down he notices he's topless well all he's wearing is boxer shorts. He hasn't spoken to her since he saw her and when he does he's blown away she looks even more beautiful than she did before, he really doesn't know what to think about that at all could he still like her, it's insane he's hardly thought about her in years and when he did it was always bad thought.

Sakura looks at him _Wow he's grown up that's quite a body, I'm glad he's alive Ino told me about Naruto during the mission he's certainly changed_ _I wonder why he didn't come back though I miss him._

Naruto watches her and inwardly smirks _So now she sees me aye_ "Is there something you need Sakura."

Sakura looks up "Oh, I'm just checking up on you, It's nice to see you again I was devastated that you died."

Naruto looks at her _Devastated really_ but then he remembers what Slade told him _"_ The village didn't think so two months of partying that the demon is dead so Slade tells me."

Sakura sighs "There just stupid they didn't see the truth that you were the Kyuubi's Jailor and not a demon your friends missed you I missed you what happened."

Naruto sighs and grabs his trousers and slips them on then sits on the bed whilst Sakura sits on a chair Naruto sighs and points to the scar close to his heart "You see this" When Sakura nods then he continuous "Compliments of Sasuke Uchiha he shoved a **Chidori** through my chest barely missing my heart I was pulled away by the current I'm guessing that's why I was never found."

Sakura sighs _Sasuke would really do that_ "Why didn't you return you signed the Toad Contract but Milady told me that Jiraiya couldn't locate you."

Naruto smirks "That's because I died for two minutes at least long enough for the contract to expire not long enough for the Kyuubi to be resurrected."

Sakura's shocked "Did you die by your wound."

Naruto nods "Yes, Slade used a defibrillator to restart my heart when I woke a week later my funeral had already happened and the villagers celebrated tell me why should I return if that's what happens."

Sakura looks to the ground "Couldn't you have told us you were alive."

Naruto shakes his head "No it was better if you think I was dead I've found out some important things since becoming a mercenary I know who my parents were they had enemies finding out they had a son could be bad for me plus I thought it would have been better wasn't like I had many people who really cared The Ichiraku's, Iruka, Baa-Chan, Jiraiya maybe."

Sakura's shocked "What are you saying your friends cared about you, we all held out hope you were still alive we all missed you" _I missed you_.

Naruto sighs "Well that was unexpected but still I'm not staying Sakura as soon as Baa-Chan says I can leave I'll be leaving again I have a place I need to check out."

Sakura sighs "You belong here you're a ninja of Konoha."

Naruto sighs "Naruto died years ago I am Neo The Devil or Deathstroke a Mercenary now I'm going to tell you something and I hardly care what your opinion is the promise I made to you is finished Sasuke is dead the next time I see him he forfeited his life when he shoved a **Chidori** in my chest and to tell hell with the council."

Sakura is shocked "But he was like your brother."

Naruto scoffs "Some brother he shoved a **Chidori** in my chest brothers don't do that he's a deadman."

Sakura sighs "But it was the cursed seal."

Naruto scoffs again "Wrong he knew what he was doing he's a power hungry bastard with one goal in mind to kill his brother not to mention what he's done over the years kidnapping neighboring villagers for that freaks experiments."

He clenches his fist "Do you know one village tried resisting that freak, thought he could take whatever or whoever he wanted without repercussions but one village thought back a small village men women, children slaughtered by Sasuke Uchiha because they wanted to protect their families this is your precious Sasuke-Kun showing his true colors, it still baffles me why you wanted that teme all he did was ridicule and belittle you and yet you still worshipped the ground he walked on."

Sakura's shocked "Your lying he wouldn't do that."

Naruto rolls his eyes "Whatever Sakura you're biased because you think your precious Sasuke-Kun can do no wrong you really have no idea who Sasuke Uchiha really is well I have he's a cold hearted murdering psychopath and he needs to be stopped preferably soon before the freak Orochimaru takes over his body."

Sakura looks down in shame "I'm sorry Naruto, I really am." Naruto just nods then Sakura tries to change the subject and lighten the mood "I think Ino has a crush on you."

Naruto smiles "Yea, I figured how's she doing."

Sakura bites her lip "She feels bad about getting you hurt what happened she told me you got hurt but what happened."

Naruto sighs "Ino messed up she stabbed a Missing-Nin and he staggered away but came back shortly after he saw Ino with her back to him so he threw a Kunai it was aiming for her head I just reacted and somehow took the hit hurt like a bitch."

Sakura smiles "I'm not surprised." She smiles "Ino's coming she'll probably get a kick out of you looking like that" _With your body looking like that damn I'm jealous Ayame told me that he liked me a lot_ _now Ino likes him._

Naruto nods just then the door opens and in comes Ino she looks first at Sakura then looks at Naruto/Neo and immediately her face goes crimson red and Naruto and Sakura see blood dripping down her nose. Ino quickly wipes it away ignoring Sakura's smirk but also slightly jealous look. She ignores It and walks up to Naruto and hugs him "I'm so glad your OK wait cool eye Blue and Red huh looks cute."

Naruto smiles "Thanks, Ino, You OK it wasn't your fault I got hurt."

Ino sighs "Yea, maybe but I should have dealt with that Shinobi instead of letting him go you got hurt because of that, what's it like only seeing out of one eye."

Sakura's about to speak but Naruto speaks "Somehow I can see out of both Baa-Chan must have done something."

Sakura feels sad at that but sets him straight "It was me actually I was able to connect your nerves in your eye to the fake eye meaning you can see, is it 100% clear though."

Naruto shrugs "95% but that's OK Thanks, Sakura."

Sakura smiles although not adding on Chan suffix makes her sad but she doesn't let that bother her. "Well, I did the best I could."

Naruto nods "I'm glad you did so any idea when I'll be released I have to head back to the battlefield."

Ino and Sakura look at each other confused its Ino who voices their confusion "Why would you want to go back there Naruto-Kun."

Naruto's shocked by the suffix and Sakura again slightly jealous although she doesn't know why, Naruto replies "Well I found something out about that village my Clan once lived there, there might be some secrets hidden."

Ino and Sakura again are shocked this time it's Sakura who speaks "Your from a Clan Naruto."

Naruto nods "Well two actually I only found out the second during the mission."

Ino smiles then rub's her chin "But how did you find out you never did any exploring unless you've been there before."

Naruto looks at Ino then Sakura "Does she know about you know who."

Ino gets what he means "You mean the Kyuubi yea I know so he told you huh."

Naruto nods "Yea I got a dizzy spell and he told me

Sakura smiles "Well I hope you find something we can go as a team."

Naruto sighs "I told you Sakura I'm not staying, I'm a mercenary now I will assist and take jobs from Konoha but we don't have to take any job and that especially goes for Sasuke because he's a deadman like I said the council can't do a thing technically I'm dead."

Ino's confused "You want Sasuke dead why."

Naruto points to the scar "This is the only scar Kurama doesn't get rid of a personal reminder of what Sasuke did."

Ino's gobsmacked "That bastard did that to you when."

Naruto sighs "During the retrieval mission he shoved a **Chidori** in my chest as I told Sakura I actually died for two minutes because of the wound luckily Slade brought me back, glad he did."

Ino teared up after hearing what Sasuke did neither he or Sakura tell her what Sasuke's done since then. Ino then hugs Naruto again Sakura watches again jealous at the actions she's still trying to come to terms with what he said then it clicks in her head a mission report about a village massacred almost six months ago all were killed by a blade "Naruto was what happened six months ago."

Naruto and Ino are confused then Naruto gets what she means and nods "Yes why."

Sakura sighs "We got a report of what happened I guess we know who did it now."

Ino looks from Naruto to Sakura "Did what."

Naruto sighs "It's better if you don't know."

Ino looks to Sakura then Naruto "What did he do this time."

Naruto sighs he looks at Sakura who just shrugs so he looks back to Ino "Sasuke has done many bad things since joining Orochimaru. Sasuke has a little group and there kidnapping villagers for experiments for Orochimaru, after it happened in a village, Sasuke returned demanding more people the villagers fought back."

Naruto clenches his fist "He butchered them all well all but one, not a person was spared elders, men, women, children even dogs and cats were killed me and Slade found out because one of the villagers was a former shinobi and was able to escape and run to me and Slade."

Naruto sighs "After we found out we went there it was brutal but there was no sign of Sasuke or his team that's why he's a deadman."

Sakura and Ino are both crying after hearing it from Naruto yes Sakura read the report but there were obvious things missed out from the report. Just then the door opens again and three people come in Tsunade enters along with Tenten and Hana who both blush seeing Naruto's muscled chest even Tsunade smirks. "So you're up then hows your new eye, let me take a look."

She steps forward does a quick scan and nods "Hows that."

Naruto nods "100% vision."

She nods "Good so I'm guessing you're leaving as soon as I discharge you Slade's already been informed."

Naruto nods "Yes I will but first I'll visit the Ichiraku's but I'd not inform the council I'm alive especially Danzo."

Tsunade nods "Understood."

Sakura then speaks "Milady do you remember the report of the village massacre about six months ago." When Tsunade nods Sakura continues "Naru I mean Neo has informed me that it was Sasuke, he slaughtered them all."

Hana, Tsunade and Tenten are all shocked Tsunade clenches her fist "The council still want him back they've heard that Slade takes contracts from us they want him to bring the Uchiha back."

Naruto smirks "Figures well we will decline he's a deadman I'll kill him myself he forfeited his life when he killed me by shoving a **Chidori** through my chest. I'm alive because Slade brought me back after two minutes that's why I'm guessing Ero-Sennin couldn't reverse summon me the contract was canceled upon my death."

Tsunade nods "Well he's still a missing-nin kill him for all I care his acts are barbaric."

Naruto nods "We have to kill him before the year is up because if we don't that freak Orochimaru will gain his body probably already enjoying Sasuke, it makes sense he did ignore every girl."

All the girls and Tsunade chuckled getting the intended insult.

Tsunade pulls out a mask "Oh Slade sent this still hates using clone says they give him a headache."

Naruto smirks "That's because he doesn't listen to me and disperses them all at once I did it once dispelled 1000 clones all at once was unconscious for three days, and thanks for the mask mine's also cooler than Kakashi's."

Tsunade smirks "So what you doing now."

Naruto smirks "Heading to Uzushiogakure were the battle was it was the home of my clan afterall."

Tsunade nods "Kind of ironic then let me know if you find anything and stay safe and try not to damage your other eye."

Naruto smirks "As long as I don't have to save Ino again I should be fine."

Ino pouts "Hey, it was an accident."

Naruto smiles "I know."

Tsunade smiles "Well rest up Hana says you never slept during the mission so rest up and you can leave during the night if you're intending to leave without being noticed nobody but us in this room and Shizune knows Naruto is alive let's keep it that way for now."

They all nod and leave the room surprisingly they all hug Naruto which kind of freaks Naruto out well Ino enjoys it Naruto's still topless and it's quite obvious she likes him and enjoys the feel of Naruto's body on hers. Tenten as well gained a heavy blush as did Hana, Tsunade just hugged him as normal. They all left except Sakura who wanted to talk to him before he left.

They talk for a short while about what he's done and what she's done he's impressed as is she He's traveled a lot before she leaves she hugs him she kisses him on the cheek and he is told to stay safe before she leaves Naruto not seeing her face as red as a tomato.


	6. Saying Goodbye And The Next Mission

**Merc For Hire Part 6 Saying Goodbye And The Next Mission**

 **A/N: Hey everyone, Time for the next installment of Merc For Hire reviews still positive so let's continue shall we as you can tell by the title his next mission is up there will be some funny moments and some fluff also so enjoy.**

 **P.S: I'm sure you can guess who the pairings are for this story but there will be no more added to the ones you've already met. Now to some people Naruto is Naruto to other's he's Neo To Tsunade, Slade, Tenten and Hana he's Neo the others he's Naruto**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto's been sleeping for a few hours when he's woken up from loud talking more like shouting coming from just outside another thing Kurama gave him was heightened senses so he knows the voice outside it's that mummified freak seems he's arguing with some ANBU outside demanding to know what's going inside the room Naruto's in demanding why there is a barrier around the room.

Naruto continues to listen and recognizes the voice of the ANBU it's Neko-Chan or Yūgao as Slade called her seems she's not backing down from his threats as he has no power over her. Naruto sighs "Dammit your mummified freak can't you just fuck off and let me sleep, maybe I should send a clone to get Baa-Chan she can get rid of him." He summons a clone and opens the window using Henge to change into someone else this time Kakashi.

In the Hokage's Office Tsunade's talking to Kakashi when the window opens and in comes another Kakashi. The Clone Henged as Kakashi inwardly grins _Well this is awkward._

Tsunade looks at Kakashi and the clone of Naruto and inwardly sighs _Seems Kakashi will find out._ "What is it Naruto or do you prefer Neo now."

Kakashi looks at Tsunade then the clone of himself which vanishes and someone Kakashi's never seen before is there wearing a mask with one Blue Eye and One Red one Kakashi sighs _He's got a cooler mask then me._

The Clone looks at Tsunade "Danzo's demanding to be let into the room I'm in but Yūgao's keeping him busy."

Tsunade growls "Dammit how did he find out fine I'll deal with it when you leaving."

Naruto looks at Kakashi then Tsunade "Tonight." He then dispels.

Kakashi looks at Tsunade "Why, Why didn't you tell me who else knows he's alive he's my Sensei's son if I wasn't here would you have allowed me to believe he was dead."

Tsunade sighs "It's complicated he's no longer a Ninja he's a Merc Deathstroke's apprentice codenamed Neo or Deathstroke."

Kakashi sighs "What happened to his eye one was Blue the other red."

Tsunade sighs "He lost an eye defending Ino on a mission."

Kakashi sighs "How did he survive where was he."

Tsunade sighs "Your student shoved a **Chidori** in his chest barely missing his heart he still died though but only for two minutes, but that was long enough for the Toad Contract to expire and no the Kyuubi is still inside of him he was washed down the river Slade found him and used a defibrillator to restart his heart."

Kakashi is shocked then Tsunade continues "He's not bringing Sasuke back either if he sees him he's killing him" She looks through some files and pulls one out and opens it in front of Kakashi "Read that Naru I mean Neo said that was Sasuke's handiwork and his alone I'll leave you to it let yourself out when you are done."

Tsunade leaves and Kakashi looks over the report and sighs "Oh Sasuke how far have you fallen."

Meanwhile, Tsunade arrives outside and sees Danzo still arguing with Yūgao "Danzo is there a reason you are arguing with my ANBU."

Danzo turns Tsunade "I demand to be allowed into that room."

Tsunade raises an eyebrow "You can't make demands Danzo besides that room is Quarantined a team was brought back apparently they came in contact with toxins they could survive or they may not I'm not certain."

Danzo raises an eyebrow "Why didn't she inform me of this instead of arguing with me."

Tsunade growls "She does not answer to you Danzo she answers to me plus until you demanded a reason why you weren't allowed in she had no reason to know other than to guard the door against ANYONE including you now leave."

Danzo "You better not be hiding anything from me."

Tsunade snarls "Are you threatening me Danzo it's unwise to piss me off, and like your not hiding things from me two can play that game now can't we."

Danzo snarls and walks away "This isn't over."

Tsunade smirks "Oh but it is Danzo."

When Danzo's gone Yūgao looks at Tsunade "Has Uzumaki-San really been affected by what you said."

Tsunade smiles "No but how did you know."

Yūgao smiles "I've guarded Naruto enough times when he was younger to know his Chakra Signature so why is he here."

Tsunade sighs "He lost an eye on a mission but he's fine he works for Slade as his apprentice."

Yūgao nods "I see, that's sad that he lost an eye but working under Slade didn't think he would have taken on another student."

Tsunade chuckles "He's getting old." Yūgao chuckles and walks past her she looks in "All sorted get some sleep."

Later on about three in the morning Naruto wakes up he gets dressed he goes to open the window when he hears a cough and looks over his shoulder and sees Yūgao "Nice to see you again Uzumaki-San sorry to hear about your eye follow me I will sneak you out there are tunnels that not even Danzo knows about."

Naruto smiles "So it seems I found out who trained you to become an expert Kenjutsu user."

Yūgao smiles "Indeed Naruto we both became his student he's a great Sensei."

Naruto smirks "You know he probably heard that and got pissed off."

Yūgao chuckles "Probably, come on."

Naruto and Yūgao sneak out of the hospital Yūgao nods "So your Neo I've heard about you was surprised to find out it was not only you but that you're his apprentice."

Naruto nods "Yes I am and yes not even the Daimyō knew."

As they get to the end of the tunnel Naruto's surprised to see Ino, Sakura, Hana, Tenten, Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi there waiting for him. Naruto stops by them "Figures you'd try something like this surprised you're not drunk by now Baa-Chan."

She smirks "Shut it Gaki" She passes his something "Enough money to keep you going for a while my way of showing you I care."

Naruto's thinking of a snarky comment but decides to just not she hugs him before he moves to Shizune "Here I made you some food for your journey keep in touch Naruto-Kun."

Naruto nods and hugs her "Will try Nee-San."

Hana smiles and gives him a hug "Keep in touch Neo."

Naruto nods "I'll try."

Tenten smiles "Hey Neo, Nice to know you're alive, sorry about your eye stay safe and maybe next time we can spar both being weapon users now."

Naruto nods "Will do Tenten, keep practicing also." She nods and hugs Naruto which he returns.

He then sees Kakashi and smirks "My mask is better than yours."

Kakashi smiles "Sure is an eyesore I'm just glad your OK, I just know my Sensei would be happy you're alive, stay safe" He gives him a scroll. "A few Jutsu's there to learn."

Naruto smirks "Yes, I expect my dad would be happy I'm alive now wouldn't he and thanks for the Scroll I'll look through it when I rest up."

Kakashi is shocked "You know who your dad is."

Naruto nods "Yes, and my mom and she's probably still pissed for your favoritism just be happy she's no longer living."

Tsunade, Yūgao, and Shizune chuckled at that whilst Kakashi gulps knowing how terrifying Kushina was he smiles "Well stay safe."

Naruto then moves onto Ino and she smiles "So this is goodbye again I'm going to miss by teddy bear your so comfy who am I going to tease now."

Naruto chuckles "Goodbye for now, and yes what are you going to do, but I'm sure you'll think of something."

Naruto has his mask off at the moment so Ino smirks before planting a kiss on his unsuspecting lips causing Sakura, Hana and Tenten to get jealous although Sakura and Hana still aren't sure why there jealous.

Tsunade just rolls her eyes, Shizune and Yūgao chuckles and Kakashi's watching all the girls looks and visualizing a five-way between Naruto and all those girls and giggling at the thought knowing when he sees Jiraiya next he'll give him the idea for a new Icha Icha book.

After the kiss, Ino backs away and wipes her mouth "That was nice much better than your first kiss, remember that one."

Sakura and Naruto both think back to that first kiss although unintentional Naruto and Sasuke kissed it was the single most sickening thing that's ever happened to Naruto and probably Sasuke also they both inwardly shudder at the memory.

Naruto then moves to Sakura and she smiles but she has a few tears down her eyes until Naruto wipes them away "Hey, Don't cry Sakura-Chan I'll be fine, OK." Sakura nods and hugs Naruto which he enjoys a lot but also returns, after a short time they pull apart although Sakura missed the warmth already he smiles "Stay strong Sakura-Chan you've already changed a lot keep improving OK."

He plants a kiss on her forehead "You've always had a pretty forehead don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Sakura looks confused before coming to the realization that Sasuke never said those things years ago that it was Naruto all along she then thinks that it was out of character for Sasuke and he never did anything like that after that "That was you, it wasn't Sasuke was it."

Naruto smirks "Maybe, Maybe not."

She blushes and like Ino did and plants a kiss on his lips he kisses her back like he did with Ino enjoying the kiss with the girl he always wanted, maybe he still does he's confused with his feelings for her though, then she pulls back "Stay safe, Naruto-Kun."

Naruto smiles and puts his mask on to cover the blush on his face "I always do Sakura-Chan well unless I have to save Ino then I lose an eye."

Ino pouts clearly not happy about his teasing

He then vanishes Kakashi giggles _Oh, competition interesting._ He walks off leaving along with Tsunade, Yūgao, and Shizune. Hana, Tenten, and Ino are looking at Sakura with glares She just smirks "Laters girls, and Ino he's a good kisser isn't he."

Hana and Tenten look at both Ino and Sakura who both kissed Naruto/Neo and sigh. Sakura then walks off and eventually Ino joins her and they both start talking and giggling. Hana just shakes her head looks off to where Neo's heading and shakes her head and walks off. Tenten puts her hands on her hips and pouts "I so should have kissed him also, dammit I'm falling behind."

As Naruto jumps from Tree to tree he thinks back to what just happened Ino kissed him that was a shock but for some reason he kind of expected her to try something that was more surprising was Sakura's kiss yes it wasn't as long as Ino's but it was just as enjoyable and if he's honest what he always wanted.

He saw the strange looks of jealousy coming from Tenten and Hana and chuckles _Man Ero-Sennin would have a field day no doubt Kakashi will tell him wouldn't be surprised if he makes it a new story I'll have to look out for it._ (Yes Naruto's read all of them)

He keeps on running until he gets to his house that he and Slade share. Slade looks up when Naruto drops down "You look like shit, kid losing an eye also you don't need to copy me you know."

Naruto grins "Not copying you old man, just felt like taking a Kunai to the eye that's all."

Slade chuckles "Whatever you say, kid, Nice eye's, Red and Blue huh."

Naruto nods "Yea, and somehow I can see out of the fake eye."

Slade grins "Tsunade aye."

Naruto smirks "Sakura-Chan actually"

Slade grins "Back to Chan Aye thought you didn't like her."

Naruto shrugs "It's complicated I guess deep down I still love her, even if I tried to deny it and that's not all Ino Yamanaka a girl who I wasn't exactly friends with seems to have a crush on me as do the other two of my last mission."

Slade chuckles "Neo, and his Harem aye, nice one Kid, so Tsunade said you want to go back to where you had the last mission something about finding secrets to your Clan."

Naruto nods "Yes, I want to know if there's anything there."

Slade nods "Well as we have no missions let's go, might as well see Uzushiogakure, again only saw it once before it was destroyed."

Naruto nods "OK, then let's go."

Slade nods and goes to pack a few essentials within half and hour there on the move Naruto explains what happened on his mission "You did good kid, the blonde Ino messed up though, you should never leave an enemy alive, if he's injured you make sure he ends up dead common sense really, but you said she's probably never killed before taking a life isn't for everyone."

Naruto nods "Yea, she messed up, she knows it she blames herself for my eye, which is understandable, but I don't blame her, so how did your mission go."

Slade grins "Not bad destroyed another of Orochimaru's bases, killed more of his men all in all a good mission."

Naruto nods and they keep talking, a few hours later they arrive at the battlefield Slade whistles when he sees the dead bodies littered the battlefield "Nice work you and the Konoha team did so they were missing-nin you can collect their bounties do you know which ones you killed."

Naruto nods "Not all of them but Kurama can help with that."

Slade nods for the next hour Naruto and Slade seals up all the dead ninja's, even separating Tenten, Hana and Ino's kills from his, Kurama could smell who killed them somehow Naruto didn't want to know how he knew.

When that was done Naruto created clones and sent them off the different villages with the scrolls of each village. Slade used one clone to go to Konoha with the three scrolls for Ino, Tenten and Hana's bounties.

They then start looking around Naruto finally getting a look around at the village where his Clan was from Naruto won't show his emotions on the surface but inwardly it's sad seeing this. As there walking Naruto stumbles Slade looks at him "You OK kid."

Naruto nods "Yea, Just got dizzy like last time" They keep walking and Naruto sees something weird it looks like a mirage of some kind Slade didn't notice it but Naruto did ' _ **Hey, Kurama, can you see this**_ '

Kurama wakes up from his sleep **Yes there's a strong Genjutsu and barrier** **interesting seems you need a blood seal to dispel** **it these Uzumaki really were smart.**

Naruto chuckles ' _ **What was that Kurama, you actually respect someone you feeling OK'**_

Kurama grumbles **Shut it gaki I know** **about the Uzumaki because I've been sealed in three of them Mito Uzumaki, your mom and now You.**

Naruto nods and steps towards the barrier he cuts his hand and presses his bloody hand on the invisible barrier and the Genjutsu and Barrier vanishes. Naruto hears a chuckle behind him "Figure's even in death they hide their secrets a blood seal huh Uzumaki blood I guess."

Naruto nods "A temple wonder what's in there."

Slade shrugs "Only one way to find out."

Naruto and Slade step forward Naruto goes through seems there's another barrier because Slade hits the barrier and can't proceed any further he shouts to Naruto "Hey kid seems I can't go with you must be an Uzumaki only thing I'm liking your Clan."

Naruto nods "Yea, me too, have a look around see if you can find anything."

Slade nods "OK kid, I'll set up camp also."

Naruto nods and heads into the temple he looks around and sees Weapons everywhere Naruto looks at them all holding them and smirks "Could get to learn all these different styles man Tenten would love these weapons."

He continues looking but sees no books or scrolls or anything he does see one other sword on a pedestal when he gets closer he smiles "Looks like a nice blade let's see how it feels." As soon as he stands on the podium something strange happens a barrier goes around him he looks around "Shit what's this some kind of trap."

The next thing moment he's on his knees holding his head screaming this goes on for over 10 minutes. Naruto can hear Slade shouting at him. After 10 minutes the subsides and Naruto collapses.

Outside Slade hears the screaming has stopped he again tries to pass the barrier but again he's repelled he jut punches it but he's helpless to help his student so he just has to wait. He set's up a camp and then waits.

Several hours later Naruto wakes up he feels like crap he pulls himself to his feet although it takes time his body is weak this headache is worse than when he dispelled 1000 clones at once he looks around "What the hell happened."

Kurama sniggers **Kid it seems whatever happened to you caused you to learn everything about the Uzumaki Clan sort of like a mind transfer Jutsu also means all these blades are now yours.**

Naruto smirks "Awesome."


	7. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Merc For Hire Part 7 Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

 **A/N: Hey everyone back again, Time for Part 7 some people know what's going to happen for the ones who don't sit back and enjoy. This is set about 2 months after Chapter 6 It's also kind of a surprise something you wouldn't see but oh well it's Fanfiction so whatever.**

 **P.S To stop confusing myself I will call Naruto well Naruto when I'm talking about him only calling him Neo for Certain people, Like Slade, Hana, Tenten for others he'll be Naruto or Neo only if there with people who he doesn't know.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto and Slade have just come back from a mission it was a simple mission or so they thought to lead a small unit of Mercenaries into a camp rescue the kidnapped women and kill anyone who stood in their way.

Straight forward right well that's where you're wrong. As soon as Slade and Neo entered the camp there own Mercenaries turned on them then everyone in the camp did also.

The fact of the matter was the Mercenary factions didn't take to kindly to the Twin Deathstroke's as there sometimes known. Slade and Neo have made a name for themselves at the expense of this little Mercenary factions, Suffice to say, they didn't take to kindly to two Mercs taking all the missions.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Naruto and Slade watched as they were attacked from both sides luckily Naruto acted quickly and brought out over 500 clones with Slade creating a few themselves. Naruto and the Slade then charged it Naruto remembered Kakashi's old saying look underneath the underneath (I think that was what it was) Naruto suspected this was a bad idea and even told Slade this the night before but knowing Slade and Naruto did he knew that he enjoyed the challenge.**_

 _ **What Naruto also did is create clones and used Henge on them to pose as some of the Mercenaries they were leading so as soon as Naruto created clones to attack the Clones under the Henge then engaged surprising their conspirators.**_

 _ **Suffice to say the double-cross was easily broken. Naruto and Slade killed them all every one of the enemies was given chances to run or surrender but they stupidly chose to die so Naruto and Slade excepted their deaths.**_

 _ **Over an hour of fighting well leaving one Mercenary left Slade questioned him when Naruto's theory was confirmed Slade ended the Mercs life. With nothing else to do they checked out the camp found some food and Sake and drank it why waste it after all. A few hours after that they left the camp to return home to plan their next mission which was hunting down the lowlife bastards that set them up.**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Naruto sighs "You know sometimes being a merc is dull I mean I kind of told you so about the double-cross I could tell by the body language of our own Merc plus what my former Sensei taught me."

Slade chuckles "You mean he actually taught you something."

Naruto chuckles "He must not have been feeling well that day Look Underneath the Underneath from that my theory was pretty head on I was just waiting for the double-cross to happen."

Slade grins "Don't take anything for face Value that kind of thing, yeah I guess that's true still they could have given us more of a challenge I hardly broke a sweat."

Naruto chuckles "Me either but it just goes to show we really don't make many friends in our kind of work."

Slade smirks "Lifes not perfect kid."

Naruto nods as he opens up a bottle of water and takes a swig before passing it to Slade. As soon as Slade takes a Swig they hear an explosion and a big one. Slade grins "Now I wonder what's going on here let's find out.

They see a cliff and lie down and are shocked at what they see it's a battle and not a small battle but hundreds maybe thousands of enemies. Naruto pulls out a telescope and has a look "Oto making friends again, Wow, Orochimaru's there as is Kabuto, and many more let's see who they're facing, Holy shit there facing the Akatsuki, from the Bingo book I've read and who I can see well Kisame Hoshigaki, Itachi Uchiha, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, and Deidara."

Slade takes the telescope and looks "Well, that's something you don't see every day, although this is a good thing, there after you right, so they take each other out so an easier life for you right."

Naruto shrugs "So, who's winning."

Slade looks and sighs "The Akatsuki, wait there's that Uchiha brat that killed you."

Naruto takes the telescope and Slade points and Naruto sees Sasuke he immediately drops the telescope and rushes off. Slade groans "I say let them take themselves out then he sees that Uchiha brat and that plan goes down the drain, better go help."

Naruto appears on the battlefield and starts rushing towards Sasuke cutting down anyone in his way it seems Akatsuki have hired Mercs also even though there wearing Akatsuki cloaks there weak. Naruto watches as Sasuke cuts down another Akatsuki Mercenary then he looks around and Naruto literally shoulder barges him knocking him flying.

Sasuke quickly regains his footing and looks at Naruto not that he knows it Naruto but he's well aware of Neo and wherever he is Slade's not far behind. Naruto and Sasuke circle each other before they lunge in. There Katana's crash together and sparks fly the hatred Naruto has for Sasuke sometimes makes his reckless but it also does the same for Sasuke who has met Neo on three occasions losing the first time and then having to stalemates.

Naruto lunges in again Sasuke looks at Neo, of course, his only Blue eye is now covered by the mask and only Naruto's new Blood red eye is seen. Naruto punches Sasuke in the face momentarily stunning Sasuke and they pull apart before circling each other again.

Sasuke smirks "It's been a while Neo I still owe you for our first match this time I will end you."

Naruto smirks "Please, Your a weak pathetic child your a weakling your brother is probably ashamed that he's even your brother, So hows Orochimaru's cock he's probably shoved it up your ass enough times maybe even Kabuto also do you suck his cock to Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke growls "I'll kill you."

Naruto smirks "Please, you always underestimate me but you are right about one thing well sort of I will be ending you."

Sasuke runs forward and they clash swords. They both go in so hard that both swords Shatter on impact. Luckily for Naruto, this was just one of many Uzumaki Blades he has still he liked that Blade.

Sasuke throws down the handle and starts channeling Chakra to his hand. Naruto looks up when he hears the sound of Chirping and knows what Sasuke's up to. So he starts doing the same and a Blue Ball appears.

Sasuke stops what he's doing when he sees that but he doesn't cancel the Jutsu 'Neo is Naruto. Seems he's not with the leaf either still today he dies.'

Naruto smirks 'So he knows it's me good the last thing he sees is my Rasengan as it rips his chest to pieces.'

They both lunge at each other

"Rasengan."

"Chidori."

They Jutsu's both connect and they both get knocked back. Sasuke then activates his Cursed Seal and Naruto enters his Kyuubi Chakra cloak and they rush forward exchanging blows Naruto's fist collides with Sasuke's face as Sasuke's fist connects with Naruto's.

They both stagger backward Naruto's about to rush in again when out of nowhere Kabuto appears in front of him and slams the **Gogyō Fūin (Five Elements Seal.)**

Kabuto smirks then Naruto uses **Shunshin** appears behind him and before he can turn around his heads left his shoulders. Naruto then groans and turns around looking for Sasuke he sees him fighting he's about to rush at Sasuke when he feels a sharp pain in his chest he looks down and sees a Metal tail sticking out of his Chest he can feel the pain in his chest Kurama tells him he's been poisoned also.

When the tail is pulled out Naruto slumps to the ground coughing up blood with blood dripping down his neck. Sasori looks at Neo he saw the Red Chakra so knows that the Kyuubi Jinchūriki is not dead as the Akatsuki once though. He's about to grab him when he's shocked by a Jutsu.

Slade appears next to Naruto. "You OK, Kid, stay with me don't you die on me seems were both in pain here got caught by one of the Snakes Freaks Snakes I can feel Poison coursing through my body we need to get out of here your an idiot brat The Akatsuki know you're alive now."

Naruto grunts "Yea, sorry about that I'm poisoned too, Kurama's having a hard time with the poison."

Slade grunts "Just great, now let's forget about fighting, we need to get out of here now and get back to a safe house. I think some gas grenades should cover our retreat."

Naruto nods "OK."

Slade tosses down several gas grenades and then runs into the forest several people follow until there hit by Kunai and Shurikens. Naruto and Slade half run half jog after 10 minutes it seems there safely away. Slade notices Naruto's in worse condition than he is and puts him over his shoulder and starts jogging away.

He's been jogging for about 10 minutes now he knows roughly where about he is still it's a good five miles till the safe house and he can barely walk he then sees a village and smirks "That will have to do." He walks to the entrance but when he does he collapses.

The Village is well known to both Naruto and Slade it was once run by a Bandit group until Naruto and Slade killed them all and now they're seen as heroes. The villagers see both Naruto and Slade and help them up and quickly put them in a house.

Naruto is still unconscious, Slade's not far off either. One of the villagers carries Naruto to a bed. Whilst another helps Slade to a chair as he has to send help to Konoha. The only doctor of the village enters and checks Naruto he's not really much of a doctor but he manages to slow down the poison for a short while at least.

Meanwhile, Slade's writing a note to Tsunade It's Basic but should be recognizable

*****Akatsuki*****Orochimaru*****Poisoned**Kid***Seal****Badly******Injured ****Hours*** Yugao knows Location ****Village****Hero's.

Slade then staggers over to Naruto grabs the Necklace Tsunade gave him and pulls it off "Get me HACHI NOW."

A minute Hachi runs in "Master Slade you called."

Slade grunts and passes him the note and the necklace "Konoha now go report to Tsunade directly go now."

Hachi nods and runs out of the village it's only a few miles and Hachi's the fastest kid in the village. It shouldn't take long after three hours he reaches the gates of Konoha. Kotetsu sees the kid "Hey man you in a hurry or something."

Hachi nods "Need to speak to Hogake urgently."

Kotetsu nods "Izumo I'm taking the kid cover me."

Kotetsu grabs the kid before using **Shunshin** he appears at the Hokage's office and knocks he hears an enter and steps inside "This kid has an urgent message for you."

Tsunade nods in the office is Shizune, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hana and Yūgao Kotetsu then leaves Hachi nods "Are you the Hokage."

Tsunade nods "Are you OK you've been running."

Hachi nods "Yes, Slade, sent me, he's hurt badly as is Neo, I did hear there both poisoned, I have a note, although there's blood on it so some words are smudged."

Sakura takes the note I can't read much I can read Akatsuki that's bad, Orochimaru, Poisoned, Kid, Seal, Badly Injured, Hours, Yūgao knows location Village and Hero' looks "Up this is bad Akatsuki and Orochimaru involved we need to go Yūgao do you know the village."

Yūgao nods "Yes, I mean remember the Village It's about three hours away but for us, Ninja's an hour."

Tsunade nods "Sakura, Ino, Shizune, Hana, Tenten, Yūgao go make sure there OK"

Hachi then pulls out the necklace "This was to prove the letter was Genuine."

Tsunade sees her old Necklace and is shocked "Go, Now." The girls all leave and Tsunade is worried "No, he can't die, not again, I need a drink."

Just then she hears a sound "Did you miss me."

Tsunade spins round "Naruto's alive, no chance to explain he's hurt bad poisoned, the note says Akatsuki, and Orochimaru, Poisoned, and Seal, whatever that means, find Yūgao, she will lead you there with the others go now."

Jiraiya's in shock then nods "Right."

A short while later there all at the gates when Jiraiya arrives "Glad I caught you lead the way if there are seals involved I'll deal with it."

Jiraiya looks at the kid "You look, tired kid, you want me to carry you we have to move quick and fast."

Hana sighs "I will follow you with the kid now go save Neo and Slade."

Jiraiya looks at Yūgao "Are you telling me Neo is Naruto."

Yūgao nods "Yes Jiraiya now we need to go."

Jiraiya nods "OK, let's go."

Sakura, Ino, Jiraiya, Shizune, Yūgao, and Tenten all rush off whilst Hana and Hachi run also.

Just over an hour later Yūgao leads them to the village some villagers see them and wave to them so Yūgao follows them. They all burst into the tent Sakura sees Naruto and rushes over, Shizune rushes over to Slade.

Ino follows Sakura as soon as She stops at Naruto she sees the wound in his chest and immediately freezes until Ino hits her over the head "No time for freezing up, forehead."

Sakura nods "Right." her hands immediately start glowing and she uses **Shōsen No Jutsu: (Mystical Palm Technique.)** Sakura then looks at Ino "Do you know the **Poison Extraction Technique.)**

Ino shakes her head "No."

Sakura nods "OK, switch with me I do."

Ino's hands start glowing and she uses **Shōsen No Jutsu: (Mystical Palm Technique)**

Sakura then uses **Saikan Chūshutsu No Jutsu (Poison Extraction Technique)**

Jiraiya looks at Naruto "Why isn't he healing himself."

He hears Slade shout **"** That Freak Kabuto put something on Naruto sealed up the Kyuubi's Chakra."

Jiraiya nods "OK, Ladies stand back for a moment "He goes through some handsigns and slams his hand on Naruto's Chest **Gogyō Kaiin (Five Elements Unseal.)** He then nods "Continue girls."

Sakura and Ino then continue what they were doing. Tenten watches on helpless thinking maybe she should learn some Healing Jutsu's.

Sakura looks at Naruto she sees the hole in his chest closing seems Kyuubi's helping now so that's good "Hold on Naruto-Kun no way am I losing you again."

Ino nods "Yes hold one Naruto-Kun You to important to us."

Naruto moans "Ino trying to sleep here can you keep it down."

Ino smiles "Welcome back, can't blame me this time though can you."

Sakura smiles "The poisons almost extracted you should be fine shortly."

Jiraiya walks over to Slade and he looks pissed "I've spoken to you several times over the year, why didn't you tell me Naruto was Neo, He's my Godson dammit."

Slade grunts "Naruto didn't want you to know."

Jiraiya sighs "What happened."

Slade sighs "We happened to come across a battle Oto versus the Akatsuki Kisame Hoshigaki, Itachi Uchiha, Kakuza, Hidan, Sasori, and Deidara then Orochimaru was there and his four-eyed freak Kabuto but Naruto killed him after he placed that Seal on Naruto, That Uchiha Brat was there Naruto went to kill him. The Akatsuki knows he's alive the poison was from Sasori with his tail the hole also."

Jiraiya is shocked "That's insane what about you, your poisoned or were."

Slade grunts "That Freak, Orochimaru, one of his snakes bit me."

Shizune smiles "You should be just fine Slade now I'm going to help Sakura and Ino get some rest doctors orders."

Shizune walks over to Naruto and sees Ino's running out of Chakra so she puts her hand on Ino's shoulder and Ino stops and Shizune continues healing him "Sakura how's the poison extraction coming along."

Sakura smiles "Almost done did I hear correct a battle between Oto and the Akatsuki."

Shizune nods "Yes now focus on this Sakura."

Sakura nods "Hai."

Ino takes one of Naruto's hands and squeezes and he squeezes back Naruto looks up "Oh, Hey Nee-Chan."

She smiles "Hey, Naruto-Kun, you're useless without us, you know that."

Naruto smirks "You know me, Point me to danger and I'm there."

She smiles "Why get involved in the battle you should have let Akatsuki and Orochimaru take each other out."

Naruto sighs "I messed up Sasuke was the I went to kill him and I would have done if Kabuto wouldn't have placed that damn Seal on me."

Sakura then finishes "All done Poison's all out of your system Naruto-Kun."

He smiles "Thanks, Sakura-Chan." You to Ino-Chan, Oh hey Ten-Chan."

She waves "Hey Neo."

He smirks "Man this has been a bad day for me and Slade first got double-crossed by our own Mercenaries then that shitstorm Karma's a bitch sometimes."

Ino grins "Rough day, huh."

Naruto nods "You could say that."

Shizune and Sakura both start healing him Shizune switches with Sakura who continuous to close the wound whilst Shizune deals with everything else.

Ino smiles "Oh Naruto-Kun did you find anything at what was it Uzashi something."

Naruto smirks "Uzushiogakure and yea, found a temple got like an Information Overload it knocked me out but when I woke up I had the knowledge of every Uzumaki Jutsu they had, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu's, Kenjutsu's, Fūinjutsu plus a shit load of swords and stuff I'll show them to you sometime Ten-Chan."

She smiles "Look forward to it."

Ino nods "We never saw any Temple."

Naruto smiles "That's because there was an Uzumaki Barrier Seal and Genjutsu in place only Uzumaki Blood could cancel the barrier not to mention enter the temple not even Slade could enter but he had a nice walk I suppose."

Sakura and Shizune then finish Sakura smiles "All healed up now get some rest OK doctors orders."

Naruto smirks "I don't see your doctors coat meaning your not a doctor."

Ino grins"You just want to see us in a nurses uniform."

Naruto chuckles "And what if I did you'd both look good in one."

Sakura chuckles and then Naruto drops off to sleep.


End file.
